


A Taste To Remember

by Arikakun, JT_Sins, Sinstigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But remember to return the favor, F/M, Oral Sex, Reaper loves the way you taste, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Sins/pseuds/JT_Sins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/pseuds/Sinstigator
Summary: The latest entry in our 50 shades collection! The prompt this time is Oral Sex.





	

The man above you is a monster.

At least that is what his enemies say-what they scream when his black-clothed figure descends upon them from the shadows, guns blazing. Crimson eyes burning within the shadow of his hood as he, both literally and figuratively, devours the soul of any poor bastard unlucky enough to end up on the opposite side of those shotguns.

They utter his name in hushed whispers. Afraid that his very name will bring misfortune raining down upon themselves and those they hold dear.

And yet there is no trace of fear to be found when you scream his name into the night. Toes curling as you tumble over the edge, yet again. No, it isn’t fear that laces your voice. But lust and, dare you say, adoration.

You slump into the mattress, muscles still twitching in your leaden limbs, “Oh my god.” A thin sheen of sweat coats your skin, causing you to shiver in the cool air. Your head is spinning, chest heaving as your try to catch your breath.

Reaper pauses between your legs only long enough for you to catch your breath. Those crimson irises boring into your own, still glazed over from your orgasm. He trails a claw tipped finger down your inner thigh, smirking as the muscle jumps beneath the feather light touch. 

You can see the glint of liquid on his lips, his chin. A whine pours from your lips when the haze clears from your mind just enough to realize that those are your juices coating his face. Glistening on the coarse hairs of his chin.

“Like what you see, hermosa?” He has the nerve to make a show of licking his lips. Chest swelling with pride at the sinful sounds you make. He thrives on the fact that he can reduce you to a whimpering mess with such ease. 

And yet, even as he teases you, the wraith is not immune to your charms. The sight of you spread out and eager before him, and the taste of you on his tongue have him hard in seconds. Cock straining against the tight confines of his leathers. Precum staining the material. The subtle rocking of his hips along with the way he tries to hide his bared teeth against your thigh is what gives him away. Rutting against the steel bedframe, searching for some relief from the ache between his legs.

The man was everyone’s nightmare, Grim Reaper, but he was gentle with you tonight your mind was swimming, but you were still able to feel your limbs. The coolness of his breath ghosted over your skin as you noticed the man had pulled away from you, letting the cold air chill your skin.

“On your knees guapa...I think it’s time you gave me a treat,” Reaper’s voice was almost soft as he unbuckles his leather trousers. Almost as if, in a trance, your body moved to follow his command sliding onto your knees in front of him. Reaper cups your chin, much gentler than he normally would, a soft chuckle came from behind his mask but his eyes, those crimson orbs were focused only you.

Gazing deep into your soul.

“That’s a good girl...open up,”

This wasn’t the first time you’ve done this, each time you learned a bit more about him, what got him to grunt, moan quietly and almost purr. You trail your lips along his cock and gently grasp the base before running your tongue back to the head. Just as you took the head between your lips you felt his fingers card through your hair, he pulled slightly as you ran your tongue against the underside of his cock.

“Mmmh...just like that…,” Reaper hissed

You sucked and bobbed your head slightly as you took more of his cock into your mouth. Slowly you pulled back to the tip of his head swirling your tongue around the sensitive head.

A soft groan. A tighter grip in your hair. You were pressing all the right buttons. 

Pressing the tip against the flat surface of your tongue, you sucked hard taking more and more of his cock, moaning as you bobbed your head. You could feel the bulbous head of his cock going further and further back into your throat, causing you to gag each time, but you continued to do it. He did not care though, loving the way it felt and the sounds of your gagging. He would growl, “Careful there hermosa, before I lose control of myself.” 

You feel yourself smirk. You looked up at him, looking him in the eyes as you continued. A deep growl came from Reaper as he bucked his hips causing you to choke.  
“Aww..what’s wrong guapa...too much?” Reaper chuckled as he buckled his hips again. You braced yourself for him this time and managed not to choke.   
“Don’t give me that face. C’mon don’t make me wait,”   
You bobbed your head on his thick shaft using a hand to stroke as you continued. Slowly up and down, up and down. A deep guttural groan came from the man as his head rolled back, you quicken your pace.

The grip on your hair tightens as you felt him buck his hips again causing you to slightly gag again, ignoring it you gently palmed the man’s balls, you feel his hips jerk at the sudden sensation. By the deep sighs and groans you could tell that he was close. Normally he would be a little bit more rough with you, him ultimately face fucking you you until he came down your throat but today he was gentler.

Was he in a good mood?

You stretch your jaw as much as you could to fully accommodate his girth and length as you felt the man moving his hips as your head bobbed. Another deep groan came from the man as you felt him speed up the bucking of his hips.

_“Mierda...hermosa…,”_

Pumping, sucking you worked to bring the wraith to his end. A low growl erupts from the man as he tensed and came into your mouth. You quickly try to gulp down salty load the man pumped into your throat, slowly you pull back licking the head clean before giving it a small kiss as you look up at the man.

“Look at you being cheeky...I hope you have more of that,” Reaper chuckles almost breathlessly.  
 _“It’s going to be a long night,”_


End file.
